


Lovely Legends of Losers

by TaxFraud404



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Almost Everyone - Freeform, Altea is very gay, August and Reiner have many fatherly-son bonding moments, Bromance, Epic Bromance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Iseul and August have a bromance, Iseul is very pan, Texting, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxFraud404/pseuds/TaxFraud404
Summary: mc: :)blonde: My love, what did you do?mc: welcome to HellINSPIRED BY TEXTING FICS IN THE HEATHERS FANDOMGo read them all, they're all great! :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a text fic inspired by other fanfics in the Heathers fandom  
KEY:  
mc: MC  
blonde: Helena Klein  
dank: Iseul Idreis  
shorty: Altea Bellerose  
thiccy: Reiner Wolfson  
knight: August Falke  
danker: Saerys

[**mc** has made a new chat]

[**mc** has named the chat **Hell**]

[**mc** added **blonde**, **dank**, **shorty**, **thiccy**, **knight**, **danker** to **Hell**]

**Hell**

12:00 A.M. October, 31st

**mc: **:)

**blonde: **My love, what did you do?

**mc: **welcome to Hell 

**blonde: **No.

**mc: **:(

**blonde: **...

**blonde: **Fine.

**mc: **:DDDD

**dank: **why are yall up this late? early? idk & idc

**mc: **i wanted to make a chat with all of us :D

**knight: **I, for one, am not a fan of my name. Can I change it? 

**mc: **depends.......

**mc: **if youre willing to 

**mc: **DDDDDDUEL!!!!!!!!!

**knight: **I will gladly fight anyone in the name of my Lord. 

**mc: **...

[**mc **changed **knight**'s name to **fite-meh**]

**fite-meh: **You know what? I'll take it. 

**mc: **:)))

**blonde: **Okay, what is this "Hell" even for?

**mc: **well, we can talk and send memes, that's for sure

**blonde: **What other purposes does this "group chat" even have? Other than memes...

**mc: **uhhhhhhhhh

**blonde: **My love, why must you do things without thinking about them first?

**mc:** would you believe me if I said bad habit?

**blonde:** No.

**mc: **fair

**dank:** whipped

**fite-meh: **Whipped.

**thiccy: **Whipped. 

**shorty: **whipped

**mc: **screw you all

**dank: **;)

**mc: **no not like that Iseul 

**dank: **;(

**blonde:** What is happening? 

**mc: **nothing babe (*3*)

**blonde: **...

**blonde: **(*3*)

**dank: **WHIPPED

**mc: **OH! i just remembered something

**blonde: **What? 

**mc: **it's HALLOWEEN!!!!

**blonde: **...What is this "Halloween"? 

**mc: ***le gasp* only the best holiday ever!!! besides christmas...

**blonde: **Um, okay? 

**danker:** lol you guys have no idea how epic Halloween is

**mc: **OMG!!! :DDDDD

**blonde: **What? 

**mc: **1\. Saerys talked 2. he agrees with me

**blonde: **I would probably agree with you if I knew what it was.

**danker: **you're missing out

**shorty: **yeah it's epic

**shorty: **wait..........

**shorty: **WHO MADE MY NAME SHORTY!!! >:(

**mc: **uhh.....

**shorty: **MC....what did you do?!?!

**mc: **oops gotta blast

[**mc **has left **Hell**]

**shorty: **fcuk 

**dank: **hahahahahah, fcuk 

**shorty:** shut up, Iseul


	2. Uh oh...STINKY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always; the KEY:  
mc: MC  
blonde: Helena Klein  
dank: Iseul  
fite-meh: August  
shorty: Altea  
thiccy: Reiner  
danker: Saerys

**Previously...**

**mc: **uhh.....

**shorty: **MC....what did you do?!?!

**mc: **oops gotta blast

[**mc** has left **Hell**]

**shorty:** fcuk

**dank: **hahahahahah, fcuk

**shorty: **shut up, Isuel 

**Now to continue our regularly scheduled program...**

**Hell**

12:45 A.M. October, 31st

**dank:** welp,,,now what??

**shorty: **we must get revenge

**dank: **what do you mean, we??

**shorty: **fine, I MUST GET REVENGE

**thiccy:** Can we keep yelling to a minimum in the chat, I am trying to sleep after all...

**fite-meh: **Of course, my Lord, my sincerest apologies. 

**thiccy: **Now, I am going to put my smartphone on silent and hope nothing else wakes me up. 

**fite-meh: **Yes of course, my Lord. 

**thiccy****:** :)

[**thiccy** has left **Hell**]

**danker: **is it just me or is August and Reiner have a "father-son" type relationship?

**dank: **dont worry, my friend, i see it as well

**shorty: **yeah its definitely there

**blonde: **I've only stayed at the castle for a short period of time and that was one of the first things I noticed. 

**shorty:** now that we got that out of the way,,,

**shorty: **WHERE IS MC!!!!!!

**blonde: **Well, I kinda know...

**shorty: **you guys sleep in the same bed, what do you mean you "kinda know"??

**blonde: **Well, she never went to bed so I've been lying here awake for the past couple hours trying to sleep but I just can't. 

**blonde****:** But she is definitely inside the castle, I would know otherwise. 

**dank: **what does that mean?? do you have a tracker on her or something??

**blonde: **No, but I have a feeling when she's near me or not, like something deep inside me just knows she's somewhere near.

**shorty: **thats sweet and all but i need to find her

**blonde:** Like I said, I don't know where she is. 

**shorty: **are you sure you arent hiding her or something??

**blonde****:** How would I hide her if I don't know where she is?

**dank: **shes got a point

**shorty:** iseul, shut up

**fite-meh:** What did I miss? 

**danker: **altea is trying to find MC so she can exact revenge for making her name "shorty"

**fite-meh:** Ah, so right where we left off?

**dank:** basically, but Helena doesn't know where she is either,,,,,

**fite-meh:** How peculiar...

**blonde: **What about this is peculiar?

**fite-meh:** The fact that MC is not attached to you at the hip like she normally is...

**blonde:** You have no room to speak, seeing as you're practically everywhere Reiner is in the castle, following him on hand and feet. 

**blonde:** You're like an obedient dog to your Lord. 

**dank:** oh snap

**shorty:** ...

[**mc** has joined **Hell**]

**danker:** uh oh...

**mc:** STINKY 

**dank:** PoOp

**fite-meh:** Helena

**shorty:** and mc

**danker:** y'all might wanna start running,,,,

**mc:** ...

**blonde: **...

[**mc **and **blonde** have both left **Hell**]


End file.
